warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising Moon
CHAPTER ONE Moonshine walked down the narrow ledge of her camp. Her pelt shone in the white moon. A ginger tom walked over to meet her. Moonshine looked up at the moon. She adressed the tom softly without looking down. “Hello Blazepelt,” She mewed softly. Her soft fur brushed his. “Moonshine.” Blazepelt meowed lovingly. “Your eyes are so pretty…” He faltered, suddenly self-conscious. He licked his white chest fur. Moonshine gave him a lick between the ears, her eyes shining like stars. “Thank you,” She breathed. Blazepelt purred, then looked to the darkening sky. “Do you ever get the feeling your getting watched?” Moonshine looked intently into Blazepelt’s eyes. “Always. But StarClan will protect us.” Blazepelt shook his head. “I know. The do watch us, but I don’t feel I could look to them again….” Moonshine mewed, “They watch us. They save us.” Blazepelt looked at Moonshine. “I know but, why do they let our loved ones die…?” Blazepelt’s amber eyes filled with blue tears. Moonshine knew what he meant. His sister, Dewdrop, was a beautiful blue tabby with green eyes. She was a medicine cat apprentice, and while helping a kit escape in a dog pack attack, they mauled her. Moonshine and Blazepelt had taken her back, but there was nothing the MoonClan medicine cat, Silvermist, could do. Dewdrop was too far gone. “Why did they let her die?” Blazepelt wailed. “Is she mad because I couldn’t save her? I’m so Mouse-brained! I should have died not her!” Blazepelt dug his claws into the soil, fighting back more tears. “Dewdrop is up there, watching you.” Moonshine pressed against him. “StarClan let you live, and I’m grateful for it. Dewdrop knew it was time…. Your Clan needs you. I need you.” Blazepelt looked lovingly into Moonshine’s eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’m glad you’re we’re friends.” Moonshine pressed her nose into his fur. “Me too.” Blazepelt yawned. “Get some sleep,” Moonshine advised. “Alright,” Blazepelt whispered. He gave her a lick on her white ears. “Sleep well,” Moonshine whispered as Blazepelt slipped into the Warriors den. She stretched, then padded quietly out to the forest. She checked the NightClan border, and saw a small Black kit with gleaming auburn eyes. She seemed to just stare at the brambles. Moonshine stood silently, the chilly night breeze ruffling her silvery-black fur. The kit sensed Moonshine behind her and sighed, her amber eyes gleaming. She was thinking about her siblings, how much fun they had before her sister was killed in a rouge invasion, which sent her fleeing across the border. She also remembered being a kittypet, being attacked by the dog that lived with her. Darkkit walked into the the ferns and curled up for a nap, alone like she always does. Tears rolled down her face as she fell asleep. She then had a dream about her past, her old buddies, her friend back in kittypet days, her family walked to her. She knew it was a dream, so she didnt talk to them, but only purred and touched noses with them. She awoke, and found Moonshine curled up around her. Moonshine lifted her head and looked at the kit. As lonely as the tiny she-kit was, the black furred kit was still beautiful. The dark kit happily hopped out of the ferns, the same place were she was with Moonshine. Moonshine awoke and mewed softly to the Half-asleep kit. “What’s your name?” The black she-cat answered back, “Darkkit.” Moonshine pressed on. “Do you have a home?” “No,” The she-kit squealed. Moonshine purred.“Welcome to MoonClan, little one.” Darkkit weaved around Moonshine’s legs. “Come on,” Moonshine nosed Darkkit to the camp. She lead the kit into the nursery. “Sleep well, my precious kit,” Darkkit curled into a tight ball, then her chest began to rise and fall, giving Moonshine the knowledge that the kit was asleep. Moonshine tasted the air, the stiffened. She then sensed rouges invading. Her eyes darkened, her black tabby pelt waving in the breeze, her white tail tip twitching. She ran out of the exit, her claws out and ready to attack. She knew she would have to fight, fight hard to save Darkkit. But the kit slipped out of the nursery. Moonshine heard her mutter underneath her breath. “I want revenge on the rouge that killed my sister, Leopardkit" Moonshine’s eyes rounded, looking at five rouges barreling through the camp. Darkkit lunged forward, then skidded to a hault, looking at a large tom. "Oh, well, well, look at that!! A kit thinking she can save her weak little clan. Cute." The rouge lunged at Darkkit. He grabbed her tail as she tried to run away. "Help!” She caterwauled. “Help Moonshine!” She started wailing as the brown cat wouldn't let go. Moonshine sprang forward and bit the rouge's leg. "What? You stupid she-cat, Get off me!!" He tossed her across the clearing. Moonshine balcked out. Later, she was awoken by gentle lapping on her pelt. Her head popped up as she wailed. “Darkkit!” She yowled softly as pain in her neck held her in place. Her littermate, Silvermist, Mewed to her. “I need to treat your wounds,” Silvermist said confidently. “Stand up.” As she stood, Moonshine noticed she had been severly injured. In a brief flash, she recalled killing the ruthless tom that had hurt Darkkit. Moonshine lay full of sorrow knowing an awful dread sweal inside of her. The tom was her father. Moonshine felt terrible sorrow, and guilt stabbed at her sides. She winced as Silvermist’s delicat paws spread into her scratches. “Take it easy,” Silvermist warned. “And tell me if you feel pain.” Waving her tail to show she heard, Moonshine strode to the nursery and stroked Darkkit with her silver tail. "I will protect her as if she where my own," She vowed. Moonshine’s chest swelled in pride, and she knew that this kit would be the light of her life. CHAPTER TWO A Night colored rouge pelted back into the camp, snatching Darkkit between her jaws. Another spotted rouge clambered in after her. She looked a bit older than Darkkit. "Let my kit go!" She pouncing on the black cat. The rouge stumbled back in surprise, But the spotted apprentice lunged at Moonshine and bit her neck. Moonshine hissed painfully as she fell back a strange gurgling sound came from her throat. Darkkit broke free wailing. "No! Leopardkit, what have you done?!" Darkkit and Leopardkit ran to Moonshine. Darkkit hightailed away to the medicene cat den, pawing through mounds of leaves and berries. She found it, Cobwebs! She held the cobwebs up to Moonshines wound. Leopardkit just stared at them as if she was blind. Darkkit screeched at leopardkit. "You idiot!!!! Don't just stand there while the cat who saved my life is dying!!!!" She kept getting herbs and making Moonshine eat them. "Do you care at all?!?!?!?!" Leopardkit just looked at Darkkit and Moonshine like she was in a trance. Leopardkit then yelled, "I don’t care! This clan is weak! Moonshine and the others mean nothing to me! To us!" Darkkit attacked leopardkit and killed her with a bite to the neck. "Well, I care. Moonshine and the others mean the world to me.” She craned her neck to see Moonshine lapping at the herbs feebly. Moonshine looked at Darkkit weakly, pride in her eyes, like a mother's pride for her kits. "I would of been proud to call you my daughter," She rasped. The bleeding in her throat had stopped. The stars reflected in Moonshine's eyes, and she purred deeply. "Hello, Dewdrop. Did you keep my nest warm?" She whispered. Moonshine closed her eyes. "I will always love you, Darkkit." Moonshine murmered. "Goodbye, darling..." Moonshine saw the deperation in the pretty kit's eyes. "You cannot save me. I am too far gone. I will wait for you...." a tear fell down the beautiful black warrior's face. Moonshine's feeble breathing grew shallower and shallower. Darkkit was convinced Moonshine would die. Moonshine's sister, named Silvermist came running to her dying sister. "Take care of her..." Moonshine's eyes wavered on Darkkit. "Protect her as if she were your own..." Moonshine's eyes were suddenly full of sorrow when she looked at the little she-kit. "Im sorry." Moonshine whispered. "Im sorry....sorry...sorry....sorry..." She was panting hard and she saw stars. Darkkit was injured, her left ear torn off as well as her kittypet collar. She prayed quickly before she collapsed on the ground, her fur stained scarlet with blood as she began to journey to Starclan, all the rest of the clan unaware of the attack, all execpt the grieving Medicine cat. Blazepelt streched and yawned, an achrid stench tingling his throat. Blood! He raced across to where the two she-cats lay dead. The silver-gray body of Silvermist ,was plastered to her body. She crouched beside her littermate, and turned to look at blazepelt, her eyes dull with greif. “No…” Blazepelt whispered. He pressed his nose to Moonshine’s cold fur. He then spotted Darkkit taking her last breaths. “Darkkit?!” He wailed loudly. “No don't die! Moonshine loved you!” He crouched beside their bodies, praying to StarClan. His Clanmate, Starryflower, stared at Blazepelt from far away wondering what caterwauling about. Leopardkit leaped up, apparently not dead. “Stupid, Darkkit. I am not Leopardkit, I am Leopardice!” Leopardice leaped up snarling at the grieving warriors. “I faked my own death! Darkkit, the little pest tried to kill me twice. All I want is revenge!” Leopardice hissed as unsheathed her claws and sprang at Blazepelt’s throat. The ginger warrior snarled angerly, and pushed Leopardice away. A pitiful wail sounded from the dead body of Moonshine. “Leopardice, Stop!” Silvermist pleaded. “It’s your fault Moonshine and Darkkit died……No. It’s mine. I could’ve helped her. But I was asleep in the back of my cave….” She let shiny blue tears fall to the Sun-baked earth. No dear sister, ''Moonshine voice sounded as her familiar scent wreathed around Silvermist. ''It was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. I knew it was time, and I wanted to live longer. But StarClan let me die for a reason. I will always love you, and I will wait all the moons to come for to join me. ''Silvermist blinked and all traces of her sister was gone, as if she was never there. Leopardice’s black soulless eyes stared mournfully at Silvermist. “I’m sorry….I’ll just go, hoping someone will come along and kill me.” Lepardice choked out the words. “No, Don’t kill yourself.” Silvermist chided gently. She put her muzzle on top of Leopardice’s shaking head. Leopardice attempted to purr, but her sorrow kept her from doing so. Then in a vibrant memory, she recalled the NightClan elders telling her a story about a she-cat named Night, and how she resurrected her kin saying words in front of a marvelous stone cave. And it just happen to be that Leopardice had stayed long enough to find out the location of the cave, and the ritual words. “I can make them live,” She murmered. “What?” Silvermist asked gently. “I can resurrect Moonshine and Darkkit,” she croaked. “Can you?” Silvermist purred, happiness bubbling up inside her. Leopardice nodded, them signaled for Silvermist to follow with her tail. Leopardice ran as fast as her legs could carry her to a cave that seemed to light up. "Wait here." She mewed as she stepped in the cave. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Spirits of StarClan, bring the two who bear the names Moonshine and Darkkit back." The stone in front of her glowed and there were the two. Moonshine and Darkkit. Silvermist waited impatiently, just to see two pairs of familiar eyes peer through the cave. "Moonshine, Darkkit!" She yowled gratefully to her warrior ancestors. She dipped her head respectfully at Leopardice. "Thank you," She said joyful as ever. "No problem." Leopardice mewed weakly, not being able to stay on her paws for much longer. She could only use this tecnique a few times before joining StarClan. She lay down next to Silvermist. “Oh. I wasn’t thinking!” Silvermist covered Leopardice’s ears in licks. "Don't worry, i'll go easy..." Leopardice slowly began to close her eyes. She began trying her best to dream. Then, finally entered the dream world. She felt a messy pelt brush hers. "Blood?" She mewed quietly. The gray and brown tom walked slowly to her. Leopardice brighted to see her old mate. "Leopardice..." Blood began. "Your okay?" Leopardice perked up. Leopardice's eyes where clouded with sleepiness as she woke with a start. Darkkit, Moonshine, and Silvermist were all looking down at the thrashing she-cat. Leopardice struggled to her paws as Silvermist and moonshine allowed the trembling she-cat to lie on their shoulders. “Where are we going?” Asked Darkkit. Moonshine looked at her kit, her eyes loving as she answered. “Home.” '''CHAPTER THREE' The she-cats struggled through the gorse barrier, all of MoonClan turned their heads. Moonshine spotted Blazepelt next to the fresh-kill pile, half-heartedly eating a shrew. Relief and confusion swept over his gaze. “Moonshine!” He exclaimed, padding over to her, and rubbing his muzzle on her cheek. “I thought you were in the ranks of StarClan!I thought you left.” Moonshine looked at Blazepelt, then rested her muzzle on top of his. “Dear Blazepelt, I will never leave you.” Darkkit bounced around the two clan cat’s legs. “I’m back to!” Blazepelt licked the top of her head. “Of course, little one.” Starryflower, Limefur, Larkflight, Kestrelsky, Nightwhisker, and many other cats came down to greet the recent members of StaClan back to their old home. “Moonshine, Darkkit! Moonshine, Darkkit!” They chanted into the darkening sky. “This calls for a feast!” Maplenight, the deputy, howled, tossing pieces of prey to the chanting clan cats. After eating, the MoonClan cats began to file out into their dens. Moonshine gently nosed Darkkit to the nursery, while Silvermist turned to Leopardice. “You are welcome to sleep in my den.” She mewed simply. Leopardice was to tired to complain, she followed Silvermist to the medicine cat den. Moonshine was awoken at Moonhigh by the moonlight filtering the the bramble screens of the nursery. Thinking that she couldn’t go back to sleep, she crept out of the nest, careful not to disturb Darkkit. She padded out of the dark gorse barrier and headed to the lake in the middle of the forest. She stopped, watching the dark water lap hungrily at the shoreline. She stepped forward, allowing the misty spray gently begin to soak her fur. She leaned closer, then felt herself being pushed in. Moonshine struggled to breath as she was plunged into the icy lake. She gasped for breath, icy water filling her lungs. She squirmed under the hungry waves. Not again! She pleaded silently. She was lifted from the water, her lungs aching. She spun and saw a faint horrible bloody outline of a cat starring at her. She blinked at it was gone. Leopardice burst out of the bushes. “Are you okay? I heard screaming.” Moonshine still stared into the dark water. "I think so..." She trailed off. As she heard a pitiful wailing! "Darkkit!" She whispered. "That's right," a voice drifted to her ears. "Im coming.......For you.....................And your precious kit..................." Moonshine had begun to wail. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The voice only laughed cold-heartedly. "It's the only way for you to feel the pain that I did. THAT YOU CAUSED." Moonshine stood fire lighting her eyes. "No. I won't let you do such a horrible thing." A tear fell from her Icy blue eye, it was the only thing that betrayed her determination. "I WON'T LET YOU!" She spun and raced through the forest leaving Leopardice and the menacing voice behind. Leopardice looked around hysterically. "Blood..." she mewed, "Don't do this...please….! If you are there, don't hurt my sister… or Moonshine...!" "I am not Blood......" The voice hissed, its scent wreathed around Leopardice. "If you must know my name, It is Bloodywillow..." The voice went on, and a shadowy figure appeared next to leopardice. A dark gray tom, muscles rippling under neath his bloody, unkept fur. "I had loved Moonshine.............I will always. She loved me....." The voice shook. The ghostly head turned away, then whipped around, Bloodywillow's eyes watered, but tears did not fall. Blood flowed from his eyes instead. "We could of had kits! Better than that stupid black she-kit with the stupid blue kittypet collar. But no." Bloodywillow snarled, bloody drewl hung from his jaws. "When that brat Darkkit and I hung from a cliff near the edge of Night Clan territory, It was DARKKIT she saved. NOT ME!" He added bitterly. "So now, she'll pay. She lose Darkkit over and over again. I'll tear her heart like she did to mine. And we will walk in the shadows of the Dark Forest FOREVER!" Before Leopardice could move, Bloodywillow hissed at her. "This'll be our little secret........" And his image shimmered and he was gone. As if he was never there. Leopardice yelled, "Bloodywillow, Come back! Kill me if you must! I don't like Darkkit either!” She lied. “ I ddn't know you where there! I want to die! I had to save Darkkit! She's my sibling! Go ahead! Kill me if you must!" Leopardice hung her head low. "Please..." Her tears were blood, too. Bloodywillow reappeared. "Oh, look at the brave little warrior!" He flicked his tail. "I will kill you. In time. What better way to make all the clan cats suffer than to watch one die after another? I will kill them all. And you will watch, until your time has come. Do not call me again, or I will give you a death that will kill you and keep killing you even in the Dark Forest. Like Tigerstar," Bloodywillow's eye's gleamed. "You will die life after life, but forever!" Bloodywillow's malicious laughter echoed as his ghostly body shimmered again, and disappeared. Leopardice walked off and cut her throat with a huge rock. This is the only way… ''she thought, laying there claws digging into the ground. "I never cared for Moonclan. I would rather be a pathetic kittypet..." she mewed softy. Next to the dying Leopardice, appeared a silvery figure of a she-cat. "Leopardice, I am your mother. I am Endlessnight. I do not approve of you, or your mate, or your actions. And yet I love you more than any other cat could. Save your Sister, then you shall be granted entry to StarClan." Endlessnight laid her muzzle on her kit's head. And Leopardice's wounds healed. " I am giving you a second chance because I believe in you-" Another Black She-cat appeared next to Endlessnight. "Mistydance!" Endlessnight exclaimed. Mistydance did not reply. Her eyes were empty. In an eerie voice she spoke: "When the shadows make day, an endless night, three will rise to see the light. Terror will rule, with blood and Hate, but with faith, loyalty, and courage, the three will come, and seal our fate. Moon, Darkness, and Ice will save the clan, And stop the flowing blood that will rule the land." Then Mistydance melted down the earth taking Endlessnight with her. '''CHAPTER FOUR' Moonshine charged into the camp, panting hard. She came in the middle of Darkkit’s apprentice ceremony. “Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Moonshine will be your mentor-“ Rouges burst through the gorse barrier, attacking the cats seated underneath Highrock. Moonshine screeched sadly as she saw cats figting and clawing the life out of each other. The MoonClan leader, Moonstar, slinked into the shadows her eyes wild and afraid. She spoke in a soft, trembling voice. “The invasion has begun.” Moonshine raced to aid her clan mates. Running around she clawed the back of a tom, prying him from Silvermist’s lithe body. Striding towards her other Clanmates, she fought and fought until she felt she would collapse. We’re losing. ''She thought franticly as she leaped to help Limefur and Larkflight, battling with three rouge she-cats. The She-cats began to tear off the three MoonClan she-cat’s fur. Moonshine yowled in terror and resentment, but fell silent as she spotted Darkkit in the cluches of a spitting she-cat, hissing at Darkpaw every time she lashed out with tiny, unsheathed claws. Moonshine felt energy pour into her body and soul, the urge to defend her kit, the kit that was rightfully hers. She tensed her muscles, ready to pounce. Blocking out the other sounds she leaped onto the screaming she-cat’s back, clawing and scratching with all her might. Weakness swept over her, and her flailing paw swipes got weaker and weaker. A tom stepped out. Moonshine recognized her littermate. “Endlessblaze?” She rasped. Endlessblaze padded to her, licking her ears. “Yes, my dear sister. It is I, Endlessblaze. I have come from StarClan to help you. It is not your time to join us. Again anyways.” His licks replenished Moonshine’s strength, and she stood up, her gaze locked with her brother’s. Bloodywillow’s pale bloody outline shimmered into view. “You cannot stop this invasion!” The Dark Forest Dweller snarled. “You will all be dead under my rouge’s claws!” Darkkit leaped at Bloodywillow, nipping his hind leg. The pale warrior shook her off easily, sending her flying across the blood splattered ground. “No...” The tiny kit’s mouth bubbled blood, as she laid her head on the sun-baked earth, sending dust to cover her kit-soft coat. Desperate screeching filled the air as Bloodywillow tried to drag Moonshine to the Dark Forest. Moonshine’s legs flailed in an attempt to free herself, but the blows were too wild to cause any damage. Aiming, she struck a stinging blow to Bloodywillow’s ears. Bloodywillow jumped back, startled, then turned to Moonshine. “Stupid she-cat!” He snarled. “Now you’ll pay!” Endlessblaze hooked the snarling tom’s paws from under him. Bloodywillow effortlessly kicked him away, where he landed limply fox-lengths away from Darkkit. “No…!” Moonshine whimpered softly. Her heart ached, it was too much to take in. She couldn't take anymore. Moonshine slumped to the ground, her eyes half open. "When Am I wrong?" Bloodywillow hissed triumphantly. Leopardice watched tail lengths away, her expression unreadable. “Now you.” Bllodywillow swiftly clamped his jaws over the gray she-cat’s neck, then threw the limp, cold body across the clearing. Adding to the massive piles of unmoving cats. Moonshine's eyes flittered open as she struggle to summon her remaining strength to her. ''So many gone… ''She cried silently. ''Larkflight, Maplenight, Shatteredheart… ''And with a jolt of realization she saw the lithe gray body. ''Leopardice. Why? ''She opened her mouth to a silent scream, her eyes shedding a single tear. ''StarClan, give me your strength! She pleaded silently. She stood on shaky legs, then froze as she felt power surge through her veins. Her eyes blazed as she stared hollowly into Bloodywillow's eyes. "You have brought us so many," She meowed powerfully, all the voices of StarClan were speaking through the battered she-cat. "You must be destroyed once and for all!" She sprang, battering Bloodywillow with all her might. Blow after blow, her paws stroked stronger. Blow after blow, Bloodywillow got weaker. Moonshine struck the final blow, and Bloodywillow’s outlined shattered. Gone forever. Moonshine’s power flowed from her body. Her eyes watered as she slumped to the ground, the bright fire that once lighted her eyes dimmed, and showed no more. Blood lowered his head, then in a snap, remembered his dying mate. “Leopardice!” he yowled, running into a cave. His tail brushed the ground, suddenly slightly being dipped in a puddle of blood. "Leopardice?" he walked to a gray figure surrounded by blood. "Who did this?" Blood mewed softly. "Ha. Blood, if it isn't my old mentor... It's been a while..." Blood's eyes rounded and tears fell. "Darknesspaw?" he mewed. "Ah. You reconize me..." "Yes, I do." Blood stepped back, carrying Leopardice's limp body. "Leopardice?" Moonshine struggled to her paws, then froze as she saw Leopardice's former mate dragging her limp body. Her blood boiled like fire as her breaths grew shallower. Then a wave of blackness washed over her, dimming her senses. CHAPTER FIVE Moonshine’s eyes snapped open. Her fur felt hot and sticky, it plastered to her body uncomfortably. She lurched up her eyes wild and round. Silvermist’s head whipped around from behind. “Calm down, Moonshine.” She soothed. Moonshine’s breathing regulated, and she sat back down in her nest. “How long have I been out?” She mewed feebly. Silvermist answered wistfully. “A couple moons.” A couple moons? ''Moonshine thought privately. She noticed that a lot of injured cats lay in nest much like hers, and that her sister’s silver pelt was dull and shaggy, instead of shiny and soft. She noticed Leopardice sitting motionless beside her. “Is she…?” Moonshine whispered. “Not yet, but she will die soon.” Silvermist mewed sadly. “Oh.” Moonshine mewed tightly. She began to gently nose the dying she-cat. “Leopardice?” She whispered. Leopardice weakly lifted her head. Moonshine felt a flood of relief. Leopardice’s eyes were streaming. “I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Moonshine, to choked for words, gave a small nod. Leopardice looked into Moonshine’s eyes. “I have a daughter. I kitted her earlier, before the invasion. She’s white with a red tipped-tail and amber eyes. In my absence, be her mother for me. Tell her I love her, and that I will always be proud of her.” Leopardice’s eyes gleamed on last time, then her head fell back. In a mutter she could scarcely make out Leopardice’s last words. "When the shadows make day, an endless night, three will rise to see the light. Terror will rule, with blood and Hate, but with faith, loyalty, and courage, the three will come, and seal our fate. Moon, Darkness, and Ice will save the clan, And stop the flowing blood that will rule the land." Then The unmistakable smell of death over-whelmed Moonshine. She pushed her nose into Leopardice’s cold fur. ''Goodbye old friend, ''She wailed silently. ''I’ll take good care of Freezekit. “And for your honor and bravery in the invasion, You will now be known as Darkheart!” Moonstar powerful mew rang out across the clearing. “Darkheart! Darkheart!” The clan chanted. “Darkheart!” Moonshine chanted loudest of all. Darkheart purred then jumped over to Moonshine, Looking in her eyes. The tiny she-kit Freezekit looked up at Moonshine. “Have you seen Leopardice?” The kit mewed. Moonshine’s eyes suddenly dulled with grief. “Freezekit, Leopardice wont be coming back. Ever. I’m so sorry…” She snuggled Freezekit into her fur. "I will care for you like my own. I will love you enough for the both of us." She gazed at Darkheart. She spoke warmly at Freezekit, still looking at her older daughter. "I will love you as long as you live. I will always be proud." Freezekit snuggled into her fur, but Moonshine still looked at Darkheart. "Always." As she finished her sentence, Silvermist began to drag out Leopardice’s limp body, and laid it in the middle of the clearing. Moonshine gently nosed her kits to the body of their dead kin. Freezekit stared at Moonshine blanky. “At least Blood is still alive…” She looked at her mother, the raised a tiny pink paw in the air, waving goodbye to her mother. Darkheart whispered into Moonshine’s ear. “If Leopardice is dead, who is the third in the prophecy?” Moonshine recounted Leopardice’s last words. Had they been the prophecy? ''Moonshine must have looked dumbfounded, because Darkheart mewed the strange words again. "When the shadows make day, an endless night, three will rise to see the light. Terror will rule, with blood and Hate, but with faith, loyalty, and courage, the three will come, and seal our fate. Moon, Darkness, and Ice will save the clan, And stop the flowing blood that will rule the land." ''So Leopardice had spoken a prophecy! ''She thought. “Darkness must have been you,” She mewed to Darkheart. “Moon must have meant me, but if Leopardice is dead, who could be Ice?” The answer struck Moonshine like a blow to the head. She looked Down at Freezekit. “Welcome to the three, little one.” '''CHAPTER SIX' '“You mean…?” Freezekit trailed off. Freezekit shook her head. She didn’t want to talk, She wanted to prove herself. She leaped on a small boulder, but her paws were hooked out from under her by her tail, and she scraped her soft paws. “Ow!” She mewed between clenched teeth. Moonshine purred happily as she licked her kit’s paws. “My dear Freezekit, you need not prove yourself now, your time will come, and when it does, I will stand by you.” Freezekit looked up at her foster mother cheerfully. Moonshine’s fur prickled as Darkheart stepped forward from the shadows, carrying a limp apprentice, the one that killed Leopardice, Moonshine recalled. Darkheart started to mutter darkly. “I got revenge. Apprentice for the fresh-kill pile!” Moonshine glanced at Darkheart in dismay. "Were you trying to be a hero?" She asked quietly. "Or did the desire for revenge sweep over you, my daughter?" Moonshine picked up Freezekit and headed to the nursery, tears cascading down her shut eyes. “Revenge…” Darkheart mewed, her voice muffled by cold fur. Darkheart backed away, then ran off. Moonshine layed Freezekit down in a feather filled nest. "Wait here," She mewed softly. Then she stalked outside, glaring at Darkheart. "Don't fill your sister's head with all that mousebrained nonsense about revenge!" She spat. She looked furiosly at her daughter, Her neck fur bristling. "Your turning into LEOPARDICE!" Moonshine started to cry again. "Who are you?" She ran back to the nursery. Darkheart backed away, then ran off. ' Freezekit got along easily with other kits. Brokenkit bounced over to the white she kit. "Hi." she mewed, still cheerful."Uh-um... Hello, Brokenkit.." Freezekit mewed. "Where's your mother? Is she playing hide and seek?" Brokenkit mewed."No.." Freezekit replied."She's gone.." Brokenkit looked suprised."Doesn't she love you?” "Yes, she loves me very much, but she died..." Brokenkit was confused. "What does that mean?" she meowed softly. Freezekit layed down with a tiny smile. "Well, a cat could get hurt very bad, or eat deathberries and they fall down and don't get up..." Brokenkit's amusement was washed away. "That's horrible! Where is she now?" "I don't know..." Freezekit meowed. Moonshine popped her head in the nusery. "Hello, little one." Moonshine purred. "Getting along with the kits?" She asked, seeing the bounding bundles of fur. "Come here," She pulled her out of the nusery. Then turned serious. "I don't want you talking to Darkheart." Moonshine murmmered. "She's lost right now, and she needs to find her way back. I'll do my best to help her, but the rest is up to her." "Okay..." Freezekit mewed. "When will we sit vigil for my mother?" she mewed softly."What's a vigil?" Freezekit turned around to see Brokenkit there. Moonshine looked at Brokenkit. "I'll explain later, We must prepare Leopardice now." She grabbed Rosemary and lavender and began to rub it in Leopardice's fur. She laid her down. "Have a safe trip. Look after Darkheart when I cannot, old friend." She pressed her nose in the Dead she-cat's fur. Darkheart raced through the entrance, then froze to see Leopardice’s lifeless body. As her daughter burst through the gorse, Moonshine whipped around and hissed. "Come back have you?" Moonshine spat. "Have you the scence of a kit?!" Moonshine's eyes watered, her voice cracking. "Have you had enough apprentice to eat??? Or do you want me?!" Moonshine's hackles raised. Her sorrow bubbling into rage. "Who are you?" She snarled. "WHO ARE YOU?" Darkheart stayed froze in place. Darknesspaw killed my sister, why are you mad? She thought. "Don't you love me?" She whispered. Moonshine's eyes softened. She laid her muzzle on her daughters head. "Of course I do," She whispered. "That's why I'm so angry... i'm sorry. Please forgive me, little one." She sat next to her older daughter, then looked at the stars. "I know your a little lost right now, but i am wiling to help you find your way." She glanced at Darkheart, her icy blue eyes soft with understanding. "If you'll let me, that is." She added. Darkheart let out a soft purr and smiled. She nuzzled into her mother’s fur. Moonshine purred louder. "Freezekit, come here, darling." She swished her over with her tail. "Lets go to the ravine." And the three set off. ******************* Darkheart was walking rather fast, trying to catch up with Moonshine. "Where are we going?" She mewed, panting. Moonshine licked her ear. "To the ravine." She mewed simply. she trotted on, her daughters by her sides. She stopped curtly to sniff the air, then froze in terror as a familiar scent wreathed around her. You tried to kill me.......Im coming back..............FOR YOU! The voice hissed. "Bloodywillow?" She whimpered softly. Yes my darling..........yes Indeed......... Moonshine picked up Freezekit, then shot a look at Darkheart, her eyes told it all. Darkheart unsheathed her claws, an angry look on her face. She didn't realize that she wasn't in a good condition to fight. She had no ears, old collar almost choking her, and a brutal scar on her tail. Moonshine shook her head. "No..." She signaled towards the camp with her silver tail. "Bloodywillow is back..............." A voice hissed in Darkheart's ear. "I’m coming for you..............sweet she-cat..." Darkheart stood froze in place. Moonshine padded foward. "I put Freezekit to take a nap-" She froze in horror, as stiff as her daughter. Bloodywillow's scent wreathed around Moonshine. "But-but-but I killed you..." Shemewed. "No......You can never kill love." "Right...!" Darkheart meowed sarcastically. She faced th shimmering scarlet tom. Bloodywillow laughed hystericly. "And yet," He licked Darkheart’s ear. "Blood probably loves her more than ever. Their love didn't die. It just dimmed." Her moved back towards Moonshine. "So, Darkheart, I'm taking your mother away. But remember what I said, and this won't seem like such a bad thing." Bloodywillow continued to laugh, as the two cat sank through the dusty ground. Moonshine shot Darkheart a look of pur distreess before sinking fully into the ground. "No...!" Darkheart yowled. "It's my fault... Its my....Fault..." She whispered. Moonshine's distant scent danced in the air, And her whisper sounded. "It's not your fault little one. I'll be alright-" the whisper was caught off. Bloodywillow's quiet snarl broke her off. "Will you now?" Silvermist charged out. "WHAT'S ALL THE COMOTION ABOUT?!?!" Darkheart blurted out, "Moonshine's in the Dark forest!" Silvermist gasped. She crouched low. "No...No...No...I...I...Should have protected her....Why?" "Well???" She meowed. "How are we going to get her???" "How should I know-" Silvermist got deep in thoght. "I'll go to the moonpool tonight! Come with me, Darkheart." "Alright." Darkheart mewed.